You can't see it but you feel it
by ini dee
Summary: kau takkan pernah bisa melihat apa itu cinta tapi satu yang pasti keberadaan cinta dapat kau rasakan dan itu benar adanya . -minakushi canon challenge- #ga bisa bikin summary


**You Can't See it But You Feel it**

.

Disclaimer :

**Masashi Kishimoto**

.

Warning :

**alur kecepetan dan berantakan . kesalahan ada pada diri author . **

kalau ga suka jangan dibaca . *evilsmirk*

Hembusan angin yang selalu mengingatkanku padamu , mengingatkan pada cinta pertama dan terakhirku . Aku dulu bukanlah orang yang oercaya akan cinta . Namun setelah bertemu denganmu aku percaya . Karena kau seperti belaian lembut angin yang menerpaku . Lembut dan menenangkan , angin lembut di padang ilalang yang membawaku , membawa ilalang kecil kesepian pada tarian abadi . dan menemaniku mengarungi kisaku di sini di Konoha gakure .

Dan inilah kisah cintaku.

Saat itu aku dan dia masih kecil , dan Bersama lembutnya hembusan angin yang kurasakan ku melankah kedalam kelas akademi ninja yang akan ku tempati .

" **NAMAKU KUSHINA UZUMAKI , DAN AKU INGIN MENJADI HOKAGE WANITA PERTAMA DI KONOHA !** " aku mengatakan nya dengan suara lantang , membuat semua yang ada disitu tersentak kaget akan perkataanku . Ku tutup mulutku sadar akan apaa yang telah aku katakan . Dan saat itu ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri dan berkata " yaa... aku pun uga ingin menjadi hokage yang selanjutnya . " ia berkata dengan senyuman lima jarinya . jujur dia tidak terlihat kuat ,dan lihat wajahnya pun seperti anak perempuan , manis dan feminim . Tetapi belum sehari berada di sana kau suddah mmendapat masalah . Mereka memberiku julukan baru yaitu **red hot habbanerro** .

"Lihat itu rambutnya .. sangat jelek ! "

" Rambut berwarna merah aneh sekali !"

"Bagaimana kalu kita sebut dia TOMAT ! "

"Yaa itu sangat cocok untuknya !" seru anak –anak yang lain . Mereka mulai menarik – narik rambutku yang panjang . Saat itu anak berambut pirang yang ku ketahui bernama Minato Namikaze melihat kearahku dan ikut tertawa . Akupun melotot kearahnya , ia berhenti tertawa dan melihat ke arah lain dan sesekali melirik kearahku lagi . Di saat itu pula aku menarik tangan anak-anak yang telah menarik rambutku tadi .

"Aku juga benci tomat, dan jangan sekali-kali lagi kau berkata seperti itu padaku! " Akupun langsung menghajar semua anak itu.

"Waaa... ini baru monster Red Hot Habbanerro" kata anak2 itu sambil menjerit.

Sejak saat itu aku pun membenci rambut merahku – gara hal itu aku di keroyok oleh kakak dari anak yang kuhajar saat di akademi . Aku hanya bisa meringkuk karna aku kalah , dan terlalu lemah untuk melawan seorang genin . Anak itu menghajarku habis – habisan dan menarik rambut panjangku dengan erat .

"Ya... memang benar rambutmu sungguh-sungguh jelek dan kusut seperti benang kusut !", aku berusaha melawan dan akhirnya rambutku rontok karena aku memaksakan diri. Aku berbalik dan menghajar orang itu.

"Kau benar – benar gila, apa kau yakin bisa menjadi hokage sedangkan kau bukan berasal dari konoha dasar koloni , kau hanya anak yang dipungut oleh hokage " kata orang itu, terpaku itulah yang kurasakan sekarang .anak itu langsung melarikan diri saa aku terdianm . kuedarkan pandanganku kesekelilingku melihat Minato sedang di atas pohon melihatku dan tidak menolongku.

"Heiii, kau mungkin sependapat dengan orang itu bukan? Sehinnga kau tidak menolongku , semua orang disini sama saja ," kataku.

"Tidak, a-aaku tidak..." kata Minato.

Aku pun langsung berlari sambil menangis. Hati ini terasa sangat sakit . Kau tau saat semua orang meragukanku aku hanya bisa berdiam dan merenung disini diatas patung hokage di temani semilir angin yang selalu bisa membuatku tenang . "Kau disini ?"pertanyaan seseorang di belakangku membuatku tersentak . Minato yaa orng itu yangbertanya , namun tak ku jawwab aku masih terlalu hanyut dalam belaian angin yang terasa sangat lembut . "yaa .. " jawabku seraya pergi meninggalkan dia yang berdiri di situ degan tatapan sendu . Dan saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku bertatap muka dengannya.

Hari berganti hari , tak terasa aku hampir satu tahun beraa disini . Hari itu , dari yang membuat hidupku berbeda . Hari dimana aku di jadikan wadah kyubi no kitsune . Aku di bawa oleh anbu ke kediaman Uzumaki Mito istri dari hokage pertama konoha Hasirama Senju , yang merupakan jinchuriki pertama kyubi no kitsune . Sebelum ritual peindahan dilakukan Mito- sama berbincang denganku

"ne kushina-chan , apa kamu percaya cinta ?"

"umm , cinta itu apaa Mito-sama ? apa itu nama makanan ?"  
Mito-sama terkekeh pelan " bukan sayang , cinta adalah perasaan ingin mengasihi seseorang . ingin membahagiakannya meski kit terluka . dan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk keselamatannya ."

"Apa seperti cinta kaa-san dan tou-san terhadap shina dulu ? tapi shina tidak percaya pada cinta , hanya membuatk menangis dan kehilangan ."aku teringat semua keluargaku yang telah terbunuh dalam pembantaian klan uzumaki . setitik luka kembali terbuka di hatiku .

"shina-chan itu memang sudah takdir , apapun yang terjadi padamu nanti ,meskipun kamu nanti menjadi jinchuriki yang dibenci tapi kamu harus percaya cinta untukmu itu adaa . walaupun kau menjadi seorang jinchuriki tetapi kau dapat menjalani hidup seperti biasa seperti orang-orang lain kau dapat berbahagia ." aku hanya terdiam . karena aku terlanjur tak mempercayai apa itu cinta yang kupercayai adalah belaian lembut angin yang selalu menemaniku .

"cinta datang pada waktunya seperti kedatangan angin yang tak terlihat namun bisa kau rasakan . kau tak akan bisa menyangkalnya karna sekali cinta itu tumbuh semua kenyatan akan sangat mudah kau jalani . cinta seperti angin yang selalu menopangmu kushina – chan " kata Mito-sama .aku terdiam sekali lagi . mencerna maksud dari perkataan Mito-sama . 'cinta itu seperti angin ? yang benar saja .' batinku.

"cinta akan dalang pada waktunya nandi dan menghampiri hatimu kushina ." kata Mito-sama sambil tersenyum kearahku.

Beberapa tahun setelah aku dijadikan jinchuriki kedua setelah Mito-sama . Saat itu aku sudah mendapatkan gelar sampai dirumah, aku dikagetkan oleh Ninja negara lain yang mungkin ingin menangkapku aku berusaha sekuat mungkin melawan namun usahaku gagal. Aku di bawa oleh para Ninja itu dengan berjalan kaki, aku memiliki ide untuk memotong rambutku sedikit demi sedikit untuk meninggalkan jejak sehingga mungkin ada orang dari desa kita yang akan menolongku.'Semoga saja ada yang menyadarinya . Kami-sama tolong aku '. Ketika aku sudah mulai kelelahan dan terjatuh akibat berjalan cukup jauh ."oi oi . kenapa kau malah berhenti dasar monster apa segitu saja kemampuanmu ? "tanya ninja itu dengan pandangan meremehkan . Belum sempat aku membalas perkataannya, aku ditendang dan digeret oleh ninja-ninja itu .

"aargghh ." teriak salah dua dari ninja itu .

'apa yang terjadi ?' batinku .

Seseorang yaa , ada seseorang yang datang meyelamatkanku dia kuat dan cepat sehingga dapat mengalahkan para ninja-ninja itu. Namun, wajahnya tertutupi oleh bayangan pepohonan yang lebat sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat wajah orang itu. Saat itu pula bulan pun bersinar terang dan dan ditemani hembusan angin yang sangat kusukai , ternyata itu 'Minatoo'kataku dalam hati.

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu" Kata Minato tersenyum . Di saat yang ama aku pun terjatuh dan pingsan. Namun Minato menangkapku dengan cepat. Dia membawaku keatas pohon dan pergi.

"Aku tahu kau kuat jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir padamu, selain itu kau juga memiliki rambut yang indah Kushina" Kata Minato. Kulihat di tangan Minato ia membawa helaian rambutku yang sengaja kujatuhkan di sepanjang jalan yang telah kulewati.

" k-ka-kau menyadari ... rambutku ... bagaimana bisa ? "

" Karena aku menyukai rambutmu yang indah dari pertama kita bertemu kushina ."

blush . 'wajahku terasa panas dan kenapa dengan jantungku ini berdebar kencang , terasa begitu tenang dan ... nyaman ' . terlintas difikiranku perkataan Mito-sama 'cinta akan dalang pada waktunya nandi dan menghampiri hatimu kushina .'  
apa ini cinta ? tanyaku pada diriku sendiri .

Sejak saat itu aku belajar untuk mencintai rambutku , rambut yang selama ini kuanggap mala petaka di hidupku, rambut yang mempeprtemukankku ndengan minato dan mulai mencintainya . Mencintai seseorang yang menyelamatkanku . Dia begitu menawan dibawah sinar dewi malam dan belaian lembut sang angin . Aku merasakan apa yang mito-sama katakan . Aku tersenyum dalam diam aku berbahagia dalam pelukan sang angin malam , mengagumimu , menyayangimu , dan mencintaimu Minato .

A/N : yattaa ... akhirnya selesai juga . hoho ma,af kalu ada kesalahan disana - sini author juga kan manusia jadi tak luput dari kesalahan .

kritik dan saran sangat dee harapkan . akhir kata berpelukan :D


End file.
